


Bugie e altri atti d'amore

by darkrin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 06
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: Non ne parlano tra loro, ma Scott e Lydia decidono che ogni cosa è lecita per proteggere Stiles. Anche mentirgli.





	Bugie e altri atti d'amore

**Author's Note:**

> Ho iniziato a scrivere questa storia secoli fa mentre guardavo la 6B per cercare di dare un senso a una serie di incongruenze (tipo: perché Stiles non c'era? Se ci fossero stati lui o Allison la 6B si sarebbe conclusa in due episodi, lo sappiamo, vero?!), poi come spesso accade l'ho abbandonata e ritrovata casualmente qualche giorno fa.   
> Ho cercato di darle una conclusione perché tutto sommato mi stava simpatica ~~\- e nel farlo ci sono finiti dentro anche hint a Melissa/Chris perché nclpf~~.

Lydia non saprebbe dire quando inizia, se è quando ne parlano per la prima volta con Scott o se un tacito accordo era già presente, se era già scritto negli sguardi sollevati che si sono scambiati, quando Stiles è tornato, se era nella sorpresa e nell’orrore con cui si sono chiesti: _cos’è uno Stiles? Cos’abbiamo perso?_

Sa solo che se vogliono che Stiles creda davvero che a Beacon Hills non stia succedendo nulla, che Stiles non abbia motivo per tornare indietro devono comportarsi di conseguenza.

Non parlano tra loro delle bugie che tessono come tele di ragno e del reticolo cristallino di racconti in cui l’avvolgono, ma Lydia sa che Scott sa. Sa che sta mentendo come lei.

 

***

 

**Lydia 2:50 PM:**

Sono arrivata ora.

 

Il primo giorno di lezioni gli invia un selfie perché è Lydia Martin ed è una cosa che Lydia Martin farebbe. Impiega solo mezz’ora per trovare un’anonima parete bianca da usare come sfondo del sorriso solare che le piega le labbra e pensa che sarà facile mentire, ingannarlo, proteggerlo.

 

**Stiles 3:40 PM:**

Le mura delle nostre stanze non sono così pulite.

 

**Lydia 3:50 PM:**

È il pegno da pagare per servire il paese: accontentarsi di stanze anonime anche nella loro trascuratezza.

 

**Stiles 3:55 PM:**

Divertente.

 

Gli invia un altro selfie – capelli scostati da un lato e sorriso ammiccante – per farsi perdonare.

 

*** 

 

**Stiles 01:30 PM:**

Non mi hai mandato nessuna foto del campus.

Vi hanno fatto giurare di divulgare le informazioni solo agli ammessi?

 

**Lydia 01:43 PM:**

Usare termini tecnici a sproposito non ti renderà un vero agente.

 

***

 

Lydia passa una notte intera a cercare le foto più rare del MIT su internet e a modificarle perché sembrino diverse, sembrino catturate dal suo telefono e non rubate a qualche matricola entusiasta, a qualche studente che non conosce la voce dei morti e non ha mai sentito, sulla lingua, il sapore di urla in grado di spaccare le ossa.

 

***

 

Qualche giorno dopo gli racconta dello shopping sfrenato che ha fatto ( _non è Beacon Hills, ho bisogno di vestiti all’altezza_ ) e si lamenta della ressa che le ha stropicciato tutte le buste. Stiles non realizza che quelli che si intravedono in foto, tra le buste sgualcite e tirate fuori da chissà qualche cassetto, sono capi che Natalie Martin ha già indossato almeno una volta nella vita.

 

*******

**Stiles 3:40 AM:**

Perché sei ancora sveglia?

 

**Lydia 3:42 AM:**

Potrei farti la stessa domanda.

E al MIT ci fanno studiare.

 

Risponde e poi si volta verso il volto corrucciato di Scott, verso la mappa aperta sul tavolo della cucina di casa McCall e l’ennesimo piano che non sembra mai sufficiente a fermare Argent e Monroe. Non per la prima volta, Lydia si chiede se sarebbero più preparati per quella guerra, se Alison e Stiles fossero lì con loro – Alison con la sua conoscenza di Gerard Argent e le sue frecce e Stiles con i suoi fili rossi e la sua capacità di ricostruire ogni scena del crimine. Non per la prima volta, Lydia pensa ad Alison e _cos’è uno Stiles?_ e stringe con più forza le dita intorno al telefono, intorno ai messaggi pieni di racconti vuoti.

 

***

 

**Stiles 9:40 pm:**

Va tutto bene?

 

**Lydia 9:50 pm:**

Sì.

 

**Lydia 9:51 pm:**

Si sta solo avvicinando il periodo degli esami.

 

Lydia si passa una mano sotto agli occhi stanchi. A volte, quando si guarda allo specchio al mattino, le sembra di vedere il suo volto divorato dalle ombre che le voci dei morti, le tracce di un mastino infernale e un mostro fatto della stessa sostanza del panico hanno scavato sotto alle sue orbite.

A volte si chiese se gli esami avrebbero fatto meno paura di trovare un gruppo di cadaveri con il volto distrutto dal terrore.

 

***

 

\- Non pensi mai che sia ingiusto quello che stiamo facendo? –

Scott rialza lo sguardo dal libro che stava fingendo di leggere.

\- Stiamo proteggendo Stiles – risponde, lapidario.

Non aggiunge: _è semplice_ o: _come può essere ingiusto?_

 

***

 

**Stiles 11:32 am:**

Come sono andati gli esami?

 

**Lydia 2:30 pm:**

Come pensi che siano andati?

 

**Lydia 2:32 pm:**

Con chi pensi di star parlando?

 

A casa di Scott, il pavimento è ancora costellato di bossoli di proiettili. Sembra un campo minato che non può più esplodere.

Quando varca la soglia della sua casa, della casa in cui le hanno sparato e che nessuno si è preoccupato di ripulire da quel giorno, Melissa McCall raddrizza le spalle ed esala una risata tremula:

\- E la cosa a cui bisogna fare attenzione sono i frammenti di vetro. –

Gli angoli delle labbra di Lydia si sollevano leggermente verso l’alto - non fa ridere, ma che altro può fare? – e pensa che Chris Argent l’avrebbe guardata con gli occhi pieni di _qualcosa_ se l’avesse sentita, ma Chris non c’è. Ci sono solo loro e quel pavimento ricoperto dalla triste parodia di un tappeto che scricchiola sotto le loro scarpe come vecchie ossa.

 

***

 

Una parte di lei vorrebbe urlare a Stile che non dovrebbe essere lì, che non fa parte del piano, che hanno fatto di tutto perché non fosse lì, perché non accadesse di nuovo - _cos’è uno Stiles?_

Un’altra e Lydia non sa se sia la banshee, che accarezza i capelli dei morti mentre li accompagna, Lydia ha paura che sia la banshee che è _felice_ che sia lì con Derek perché _è Stiles_ e fa parte del loro branco e non hanno mai davvero avuto nessuna speranza di poter fermare l’Anu-kite senza di lui.


End file.
